Only A Memory
by Find-it-there
Summary: Alessandra is the daughter of a rich and famous landlord in Rome Italy. she is friends with Katherine. She meets Stefan and Damon. She falls in love with one. One mistake may cost them their relationship. But will it last for eternity? Will they eventually fall in love again? Or will someone else steal her heart. DamonxOcxElijah


_1864_

_A few miles away from the Salvatore Boarding House_

_The carriage moved across the uneven road making it bounce ever so often. "Katerina are you certain you want me to meet the Salvatore brothers? You seem to be quite fond of them." The brunette that sat across from the Petrova asked. Katerina, who was looking out the window, turned to her friend with a small smile. "The Salvatore's will be alright, they don't know what I am and they won't know that you are one as well. Don't be paranoid Alessandra." She replied, her smile fading into a smirk. "Sí, I guess that you are right." The brunette replied, her full Italian accent clear as day. She was older than Katerina and the one who had turned her into the vampire she is today._

_They last few minutes were silent. The carriage came to s top and the doors opened. The coachmen helped Katerina out first, Alessandra followed her friend. The door closed and the coachmen left, leaving the two women standing in front of the boarding house. In front of the house two men, the Salvatore brothers Alessandra presumed. She put on a smile that would make a man fall to their knees and plea for her love, they both greeted Katerina, who curtsied. Next was Alessandra, The first one who greeted her was the one with the lighter hair, he gave her a gentle smile and took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Costa, I am Stefan Salvatore" he let go of her hand and and Alessandra smiled curtsying like her friend "Please, signore please call me Alessandra." She told him. Now it was the others turn, He like his brother took her hand and kissed it gently, his lips lingering longer than Stefans did, "I am glad to have a chance to meet you, Alessandra, I am Damon." _

1963

New Orleans

2008

She woke with a start. She has had that dream many a times, it was always the same. It ended the same every time. She then realized the warmth of a body next to her; she rolled over, also realizing that she was naked. As was the man next to her, he was still asleep, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in places, his sea blue eyes closed. She stared at him for a moment and threw her leg over his hips, immediately waking him up, so that she was straddling him. She stared down at him before smirking and leaning down capturing his lips with hers.

He kissed her back, his hands now holding the side of her face. She smirked into the kiss and moved her lips down his jaw and down to his throat, her tongue closely following her lips. She stopped and sucked gently on his throat, making the man groan putting his hands on her arms. Slowly her Fangs elongated and she bit into his neck, drawing blood. He whimpered. She had compelled him to be as quiet as possible and not to scream the night before. She bit down harder sucking the crimson liquid from his body, his hands tightened on her arms, it slipped down her throat making her moan at the taste. She had not fed from a live human in months, as to not draw attention to herself. Before she knew it his hands loosened and fell to the bed sheets. She lifted herself from his body and wiped what little blood she had on her face. "I thank you, signore." She whispered to the dead man, her accent still there after all the years she was alive.

She got in the shower and washed herself off, the warm water soothing her almost ancient bones. She smiled to herself, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She took in a breath and looked at herself in the mirror, her brown hair at her shoulders. She got dressed in her usual skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt, she pulled on some black boots that went to her ankles. She looked at her hands and saw the ring that she has had since she first turned, a small smile spread across her lips. All the memories that it held.

2011

The outskirts of Mystic Falls, Virginia

She was stopped at the edge of Wickery Bridge, the engine of her Impala rumbling softly. Memories of the last time she was here came back to her.

_Alessandra giggled as she ran through the orchard dodging trees in her path. "I did not think a man would be so slow." She called over her shoulder. "I am winning" she sang as she kept running, not at her normal super speed but fast enough. She did not hear a reply and stopped, her eyes searching the trees for movement. Her ears straining to hear his footsteps. She felt a presence behind her and a pair of arms wrap around her frame, "What if I wanted you to win?" he whispered. Alessandra turned to face the man she was running from. He raven black hair making his eyes stand out. "That would be cheating amore." She said softly. Damon brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly yet passionately. She kissed back but pulled away soon after. Damon pouted, and Alessandra giggled "Do not frown, amore, it is said to make you look older." She told him. Damon smiled once more and pulled her into a hug. "Are you certain that you have to leave?" he asked her, only reminding her of what she was about to do. She pulled away, her eyes tearing up. _

_She looked into his eyes, her pupils dilating. "I want you to forget me, forget about our love and what we have shared together. I want you to live your life…., find a woman who will be able to spend her whole life with you….. I want you to be happy. Have children. Live a full life and never remember me….." she let a few crystalline tears slip down her cheeks and down her face, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I will always love you Damon, _I_ will never forget." She broke the gaze and sped away, leaving Damon standing there asking himself why he was in the orchard alone…._

The memory made Alessandra smile sadly. All she knew was that the man she loved was dead and hopefully lived a good life. She shook her head, stopping the few tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She started driving again and as she passed the bridge she felt like she was home again.

**Here is the link to her ring since not would not link it here you will have to copy and paste it in your web browser ** . /-WuZnMhRaEco/Tg_ZLdUBuVI/AAAAAAAAAqA/v6IGYh1waug/s1600/antique_Diamond_ **. I also want to add that in this one Alessandra was the one that had turned Katherine, which means that she is older than her and stronger. I am bending the story to my will at the moment so it fits with what I have set in my mind. Alessandra is Italian by the way, as in full on Italian. She will most likely speak in Italian ever so often because she knows it so well. Her accent is clear, so she has it at all times even if I don't say it is there. I own nothing by the way, other than Alessandra and a few other of my OC's that I made for the plot. **

**I would like some feedback on this, to see how I did and if I should continue. I am thinking of continueing anyway but I want to hear what you guys think about it so please comment and I am open for suggestions. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you like it as much as I had fun writing it :)**

**-Alice-**


End file.
